


Flower crowns are bitchin

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Soft mileven, Summer Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A prompt with Mileven and flower crowns- Tumblr prompt





	Flower crowns are bitchin

**Author's Note:**

> It turned into El and Will bonding and some soft mileven

“See and then you just pull the flower through the hole.” Will held the string of flowers up and El watched him eagerly make the chain.

 

Max and the boys were throwing and catching (or in Mike's case:  _ dropping _ ) a random ball one of them had found. 

 

Will and El sat a few feet away on the grass, she had been picking flowers and Will decided to show her how to make a chain.

 

“Thank you.” She held the flowers gently in her hand, smiling at Will. They'd formed a sweet friendship, especially when Hopper had paid Joyce more frequent visits the first few weeks after Bob's death to try and offer some company, take her mind off it.

 

“And you can make it into a crown.” Will tied the ends, placing it on top of her curly head. “There.” 

 

She smiled and set to work, searching for the different flowers to use to make her own crown. Will helped her, threading and tying the flowers into a crown shape. El held it up, admiring her work, before rushing off to where Mike was.

 

“Mike!” She shouted and he looked away from the game of catch. Instantly his face lit up whenever he saw her, and El loved it. “Look,” she held up the flower crown.

 

“Did you make it?” He ran his hand over the delicate flowers.

 

El nodded, “Will helped.”

 

She reached up, standing on her tiptoes to reach his head, and placed the crown on top. She stepped back as if admiring, a huge smile on her face. “Pretty.” She concluded and Mike smiled. 

 

Her crown had slipped off her head slightly because Will had accidentally made it too big. Mike reached out and adjusted it for her, letting his hand brush against her cheek as he lowered it.

 

“Still pretty?” She raised an eyebrow, teasing him slightly. He found himself wondering when she'd learnt to do that. But he liked it, liked how she'd become more confident, more comfortable. 

 

“Beautiful.” He whispered, all seriousness in his tone.

 

She leaned in closer, their noses touching lightly.

 

“Nice crown, Princess Wheeler!” Lucas interrupted as he ran by with the ball and Mike rolled his eyes.

 

El laughed, her head falling against Mike's chest briefly before she looked up, meeting his eyes. “He's just jealous because we look totally bitchin.”

 

Mike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against hers.  “Totally.” he nodded and their noses brushed, a small laugh escaping them.

  
  
  



End file.
